The present disclosure herein relates to a tilt-sensing apparatus and an automatic posture control apparatus, and more particularly, to a tilt-sensing apparatus that can more delicately and precisely sense whether horizontality is maintained within a predetermined range and an automatic posture control apparatus that can immediately and automatically correct horizontality of a target when the target tilts beyond an allowable range.
Generally, many machines are designed to operate while maintaining a predetermined posture. For example, drum-type washing machines that are being widely used are rotated directly by a motor or indirectly by a belt while maintaining a chamber holding laundry in a horizontal state. Concrete mixer trucks mixing cement, gravel, and sand operate such that a concrete receiving drum smoothly rotates to keep concrete unhardened.
Also, expensive vehicles or express trains may include an apparatus that introduces a displacement for compensating for a centrifugal force generated according to a slope of a driving path to drive at a high speed.
In order to allow various machines and apparatuses to maintain a posture within a predetermined range in steps of design and manufacture or maintain a desired slope during movement thereof, the slope of machines and apparatuses have to be measured in real-time. However, a measuring rule for measuring an approximate slope at civil and architectural sites is disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-413952 and a complex hydraulic apparatus is disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-378267 to completely equip an apparatus for sensing a slope to maintain the slope within a certain slope range.